Welcome to Larkhall
by Jodi26
Summary: Rachel, Maxine, Kim, Melissa and Lindsey all end up in Larkhall Prison. How will they cope?


**A/N: Massive fan of both Waterloo Road and Bad Girls. It won't be set in any particular series, just a mixture of characters from each series. In the story Lindsay and Maxine never went to Waterloo Road and Rachel never taught there however Kim did. Obviously Melissa and Rachel both know each other. **

_"Do you find the defendant, Lindsay James, guilty or not guilty of Murder?"_  
_"Guilty. The defendant will be sentenced to 20 years imprisonment, serving a minimum of 15 years"_

_"Do you find the defendant, Maxine Barlow, guilty or not guilty of possession of a class A drug with intent to supply?"_  
_"Guilty. The defendant will be sentenced to 8 years imprisonment, serving a minimum of 5 years"_

_"Do you find the defendant, Kimberly Campbell, guilty or not guilty of trafficking of children?"_  
_"Guilty. The defendant will be sentenced to 3 years imprisonment, serving a minimum of 2 years"_

_"Do you find the defendant, Rachel Mason, guilty or not guilty of prostitution?"_  
_"Guilty. The defendant will be sentenced to 5 years imprisonment, serving a minimum of 3 years"_

_"Do you find the defendant, Melissa Ryan, guilty or not guilty of bigamy?"_  
_"Guilty. The defendant will be sentenced to 18 months imprisonment, serving a minimum of 12 months"_

Maxine sat on the hard plastic chair. She had her head in her hands. She quickly stood up and started to pace the reception. She had been sat there waiting for what felt like forever. She was craving drugs, couldn't think about anything else but drugs, she began to chew her nails.

"This is a joke!" Maxine shouted, "Been here ages!"

"Oi! Sit down" A male officer said from behind the desk, he turned around, "Sylvia, are you coming?" Maxine looked up and a small, rather old woman walked down towards the desk.

"Yes, yes. I was busy" Sylvia replied.

"She's been waiting here over an hour now. You could of finished that coffee break a little earlier" The male officer said quietly to Sylvia. Sylvia shook her head as Maxine walked towards the desk.

"Any belongings?" Sylvia asked. Maxine shook her head, "You could with a good bath"

"Shut up!" Maxine snapped. Sylvia looked taken back, she then frowned.

"Don't speak to me like that" Sylvia replied, "Sit down and we'll call you for a medical"

"A medical? Why? There's nothing wrong with me" Maxine replied.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about then do you" Sylvia replied with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Rachel stood at the front desk, paying no attention to what the woman in front of her was saying. She was just thinking about how stupid she had been. She had thrown everything way. She was planning to become a teacher, convinced herself she could make it one day.

"Are you even listening to me?" The woman in front of her exclaimed.

"No" Rachel replied honestly. The woman shook her head.

"Tell you what" She turned back to her fellow colleagues, "The lights are on but no one's home" She nodded towards Rachel.

"Yeah, most of them are like that Sylvia" One of the colleagues replied. They both laughed.

"I was thinking if you must know" Rachel frowned.

"What, about the crime you've committed? If so, you'll be one of the first" Sylvia replied, she flicked through the paperwork, "Prostitution?" She looked up at Rachel, "You're a bit past it"

* * *

Kim sat nervously in the van. Her body been thrown from side to side. She wiped more tears from her eyes. She thought she would of been all cried out by now. After all she had been crying for hours. The van came to a sharp stop. Kim's body jerked forward. The door swung open.

"Out you get" The man said. Kim stood up, still shaking, and walked slowly down the steps and out of the van. She looked up at the prison and more tears fell form her eyes. She followed the rest of the prisoners up the steps and into the prison. She took a seat alongside the other women, wiping tears from her eyes constantly. It wasn't long before her name was called. Kim stepped forward and placed her bag down on the desk.

"Excuse me, but can I make a phone call?" Kim asked.

"No" The prison officer replied simply.

"But, I was told I could make a phone call here!" Kim exclaimed.

"Well, tough, you can't" The woman replied, "Now take a seat. You will be called for your medical"

"I need make a phone call" Kim slammed her hands down on the desk in frustration, "What is your name? I will be making a complaint about you"

"The name is Sylvia Hollmaby. Miss to you. Now sit down" Sylvia said before walking off. Kim sighed and returned to her seat all the other women staring at her.

* * *

Lindsay sat in the reception. She shut out all the background noise as it was starting to give her headache. 20 years. 20 years for trying to protect her sister. The thought of spending half her life in prison made her want to breakdown and cry, but she knew she had to put on a brace face. If only she pleaded guilty, maybe she wouldn't of been facing this many years.

"Lindsay James" Lindsay snapped out of her thoughts and stood up. She approached the desk slowly, "Come on, we haven't go all day" Lindsay glared at he prison officer and slammed her belongings down on the desk. She looked at the woman's name tag, 'Sylvia Hollamby" it read.

"Enjoying locking up innocent people do you Sylvia?" Asked Lindsay. Sylvia looked up at Lindsay.

"It's miss to you!" Sylvia snapped, she looked back down and carried on filling in  
the paperwork, "You're as guilty as the rest of them. I have pleasure in locking up your sort"

"I am innocent" Lindsay stated.

"Yeah and I'm Britney Spears" Sylvia replied.

* * *

Melissa sat on the hard mattress which she had spent the night sleeping on. She glanced around at the or women. They all looked like criminals, but she didn't. She looked more like a visitor. The door swung open and two prison officers stood with clipboards. They started to read out a list of names. Melissa waited, listening for her name.

"...And Melissa Ryan" The woman said. Melissa stood up, "They're all for G-Wing"

"What?" Melissa asked. She felt her heart drop, "I can't go to G-Wing"

"Tough luck" The woman replied.

"Please. Put me anywhere but G-Wing" Melissa pleaded. The male officer looked over at the woman.

"Maybe you could put her on H-Wing Sylvia" He whispered to Sylvia.

"No. She's going on G-wing and that's that" Sylvia replied. Melissa shook her head and sat back down. The truth was, that's the wing her sister was on. Rachel Mason.


End file.
